The present invention relates to a liquid release agent for application onto an edge region of a panel, in particular a furniture panel, provided or to be provided with a coating by means of adhesive or glue.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Release agents may find application to prevent adhesive or glue remnants to stick to a furniture panel, when the edge of the furniture panel is coated with an edge strip. German utility model DE 203 14 849 U1 describes a release agent which includes a specialty gasoline as solvent with a low flash point and low viscosity number in white oil as carrier fluid. The use of specialty gasoline as solvent has shortcomings because it requires particular measures to protect the workplace environment, e.g. the specialty gasoline must be sucked off.
According to the Euro Material Safety Data Sheet, which is a form containing data regarding properties of a particular substance, liquid release agents containing specialty gasoline can cause skin irritation, adversely affects water due to its toxicity to water-borne organisms, can cause health hazards, in particular cause damage to the lungs, when ingesting the release agent, or may cause drowsiness and dizziness, when breathing in gasoline vapor. In addition, specialty gasoline has also an impact on various parts of the processing machine in which the release agent is used via spray devices. Deformations of transport belts has been experienced as a result of the use of specialty gasoline, causing a thickening of track shoes so that the operation is interfered with and the quality of the panel is impaired.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved release agent to obviate prior art shortcomings and to allow its use for a wide variety of applications.